


far away and dreaming

by TheOtherOdinson



Series: Lost Son [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Drama, Gen, Loki Has Issues, Parent Frigga, even more of them than before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's enemies think him weak. He is not weak. They'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	far away and dreaming

The rooms that imprisoned him were confusing. So much space, so many furnishings. And just him. Everything comfortable and soft. Laid out to trick him. He avoided the furnishings as though they were weapons waiting to hurt him.

There was one room filled with nothing but clothing. Soft fabrics and leathers, greens and blacks. Many mirrors. When he tried to touch them, they crackled with the same energy that prevented him from walking out onto any balcony. Another room lined with half-empty shelves that held mostly books.  

He searched through every space relentlessly, trying to find a way out. To find a weapon. Nothing. When he wasn't searching, he stood still and alert. Ignored how sometimes the room seemed to sway around him.

Loki waited for his chance.

*** * ***

_You still do not eat. Does the food not please you?_

She was carrying another tray. Every day she came at least once. Every day the door opened for her and she came bringing something with her. A tray of food, a basket of flowers, a stack of books. Every day Loki could see the storm commander standing in the hall, blocking the entrance with his bulk should Loki try to use her entrance to escape. He didn't. He never did when it was her.

Frigga, she told him was her name. She was the queen. Loki wondered why her king would make care for his prisoner. Was she being punished?

_I have brought you something a little different today. Will you try some? Just a little? I think you'll like it._

Loki skirted around the tray after she set it down between them. Eyeing it and her in turn. The smell hit him and his mouth watered.

He turned away. He knew better.

_Loki. Please. You must eat something._

He turned back at her pleading. Confused. He was their prisoner. What did it matter?

_The food won't hurt you. See? I promise, no one will harm you._

He watched her take a bite from each dish. Careful and deliberate. Waiting. He didn't move.

*** * ***

When he was alone, Loki ate every mouthful. He tried not to choke on his shame.

*** * ***

_Mother, I think you should let me take him his tray._

_What? No, I will take it._

_Mother...I don't think you should go in._

_Why?_

_He's becoming more agitated. Violent. He sent Volstagg and five Einherjar to the healers this morning. I don't want you to be hurt as well._

_He won't hurt me, Thor._

_But mother..._

_He won't hurt me. Open the door._

*** * ***

She never asked him any questions about Father. Or where he came from. Or about his mission. She asked him if he enjoyed the food. Or any of the books. Or if he was comfortable. He ignored her questions. Watched her with suspicion every moment she was there. Her smiles still wavered at times, but still she smiled. She thought him weak, that they were succeeding in breaking him. It should have made Loki angry. It did make him angry. He should have thrown her back out the door she came through.

But he couldn't do it. Every time she came to see him, as soon as she laid eyes on him she smiled in a way that made Loki feel...

He couldn't do it.

*** * ***

_Why does he still not remember us?_

_Shhh, Thor. Please, do not give in to despair. Remember what Eir said, this will take time. Loki will return to us. You'll see._

_I wish I shared your certainty._

_Think of this as a battle, Thor. One none of us can afford to surrender._

_I know this. It's just - I miss my brother._

_I know. So do I._

*** * ***

Sometimes she would sit in a chair and tell him stories about her sons.

_My eldest boy is kind and bold like no other. And my youngest son. Oh, the mischief he can always create, all while swearing it has nothing to do with him. The trouble the two of them found themselves in at times. Not even the good sense of a fish between them when the two of them were bored. But they are brave, my sons. Both of them. So very brave. And very loved._

Loki desperately wished she would stop talking. It made him feel unwell. The longer she talked, his head swam and his vision blurred. But he kept listening.

And she kept talking.

*** * ***

_Does he ever speak to you? Mother, please don't cry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

*** * ***

Most confusing of all was the room dominated by the largest piece of furniture he ever saw. Soft, covered in furs and big enough for six people to lie across without touching each other. Piled high with puffy rectangles covered with even more fabric. Was it a bed? Did they truly expect him to sleep on such an absurd thing? How could anyone?

The skin of yet another large, dead beast covered part of the floor. Loki pulled it across the room into the farthest corner when he needed to find rest. Loki slept with his back to the wall. No one troubled him.

The next morning he awoke to find himself covered with one of the furs from the bed. He half-rose, confused. In the next room he heard soft steps and humming. The queen.

He knew he should rise. But sleep still pulled at him. Loki reasoned he could not escape if he was slowed by exhaustion.

Loki lay back down and closed his eyes.

Father would understand.

 


End file.
